s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
History
Just before ROTJ After joining Darth Vader at Bespin, Luke Skywalker fell to the Dark Side and became a Sith. Shortly after, Emperor Palpatine died mysteriously and Emperor Skywalker rose to the throne, his son Luke (now Darth Fatalis) at his side. Shortly after this, the duo sprung a trap on the Rebel Alliance at Endor. Han Solo was still in carbonite, and Leia was nowhere to be found. The shields never fell, and Interdictor Cruisers (tested at Tatooine) stopped the rebel fleet from fleeing. They surrendered, as did many of the rebel worlds. Their leaders, including Mon Mothma, Crix Madine, and Admiral Ackbar, were executed, publicly, and the Alliance was no more. Three years after ROTJ Peace and order had been restored. The Galaxy was functioning well, even with the iron fist of the mighty Empire. The Galactic Church, a training ground for new Sith was founded. Unfortunately, not all things last forever, and evil lasts for even shorter periods of time. Mara Jade, a former agent of Emperor Palpatine, came forward with evidence that Palpatine died not of natural causes, but that he was murdered by Vader and Luke. She convinced many Imperials, both military and civilian. Some decided that that was the way of things, but others were outraged and left when Mara Jade called for a new rebellion. She left with fully half of the Empire to the Outer Rim, where they regrouped and started their campaign against the Skywalkers. Calling themselves Loyalists, they were very efficient in their war, and many worlds fell to their cause. Five years after ROTJ Two years of constant warring left both sides damaged. Mara Jade and the Loyalists managed to secure much of the outer rim. The Core was still held by the Skywalker Empire. An unoffical truce was called, as the two sides sat in their own zones, waiting for a new oppurtunity. Emperor Skywalker declared the Church's neutrality to be an affront to the Force, and declared himself the head of any Church activities. The Church responded by excommunicating him and declaring him and all who follow him a heretic. After slaughtering those Sith on Coruscant who would not follow his rule, Skywalker created his own Order of the Sith. These events caused war to erupt once more, the battleground of Thyferra ending in a mysterious rout for the Skywalkers. Six years after ROTJ After the rout at Thyferra, the Skywalkers mounted the largest offensive since the destruction of the Rebel Alliance. However, at the battle, their fleets disappeared. No communication was coming from the area, and probes suddenly turned silent. Only weeks later, much of the fleet returned, along with the Death Star, and the entire naval force of the Loyalist Empire. All of them began an assault on Coruscant, with Skywalker defense ships turning and joining the Loyalists. The reason was made clear during the siege of the palace: Palpatine had returned. His power had called anyone with an ounce of remaining loyalty to him, and they all attacked the palace that Vader and Fatalis resided in. Palpatine was not himself, of course: it was only his spirit inhabiting the body of none other than Mara Jade, a Sith Sorcery experiment gone wrong -- or possibly according to plan. Palpatine made swift work of the two Skywalkers, and he resumed his place on the throne by inhabiting a clone body, allowing Mara Jade to retake control of her own body and serve as his apprentice. With Palpatine once again in control of the Empire, members of the former Nobility were declared outlaws. Bounty hunters and Sith began to hunt down and destroy the remaining members. Soon, the Emperor began to reclaim his assets stolen by the Skywalker Empire. The fighting between these two warring factions; however, brought a glimpse of hope back into the Galaxy. Seven years after ROTJ A figure, who otherwise might have been destined to only be a footnote, resumed his personal rebellion against the Empire. Orrimaarko, who had been captured while leading the assault on the shield generator at Endor, escaped from his confinement. The Empire had overlooked him, failing to remember that he, as the leader of the Dressellian people, had managed to liberate his planet from the clutches of the Empire many years prior. He, along with his Bothan allies, began the arduous task of connecting disparate rebel factions into a cohesive, guerrilla force. Meanwhile, Leia Organa, seeing an opportunity after the death of both her father and brother, began to move. Remembering a former ally, Garm Bel Iblis, Leia turned to her newest ally, the Force, in an effort to find him. After months of searching, Leia found his secret base and, in doing so, found a partner against the Empire. Eight years after ROTJ Though disconnected, the two rebellions under Orrimaarko and Leia/Iblis, respectively, commenced hit-and-run attacks on the Empire. They destroyed, or stole, resources wherever they could. These acts weakened the Empire, though not greatly. While there were a great many victories for the rebellions, there were also defeats. However, these defeats almost served to strengthen the rebellion even more than the victories, as each defeat brought greater support from members of the Galaxy who were not pleased by the Imperial regime. Orrimaarko, always distrustful of humans, had no desire to ally himself with Leia and Iblis. Additionally, as Garm Bel Iblis had himself broken away from the Rebel Alliance in 0 ABY, felt that his own rebellion would be hindered by allying with an unknown quantity such as Orrimaarko. Because of this, the two rebellions remained as such; neither side made efforts to contact the other. Nine years after ROTJ Events, however, soon dictated a shift in the rebellion. Imperial Agents leaked misinformation to members of both rebellions, telling of a shipyard around Bestine IV with weakened defenses. Desperate for additional resources, the rebellions took the bait. In reality, this was merely a ploy by the Empire to destroy both rebellions in one stroke. However, the Empire underestimated the Leia's, Garm's, and Orrimaarko's combined tenacity. Not only did they spring the trap, together, they escaped, armed with stolen Imperial vessels. Their power was combined and strengthened. Soon, it became clear that the new Rebel Alliance was backed by a resolve that had not been seen in many years. In this dark time of the Galaxy, it appears that there once more may be a chance for victory. Category:Theme Pages